1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electromagnetic relays and in particular to an electromagnetic relay with contact elements disposed in a contact chamber within a hollow coil spool in approximately axially parallel relation and which are actuated by a flat armature also in the chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electromagnetic relay having contact elements which are arranged in a contact chamber within a 1-piece coil body is known, for example, from German AS No. 16 39 417. The contacts are disposed approximately axially parallel and are moved by a flat armature. The relay has a number of stationary counter contact elements which cooperatively function with associated contact springs disposed opposite to a respective counter contact element. The counter contact elements project into the contact chamber and overlap one another at their contact ends. A portion of the contact elements together with a yoke plate and an armature mounted thereupon are supported by a contact mount which is inserted into one end of the coil body opening. The two contact carriers provided in the embodiment of German As No. 16 39 417 are, however, approximately disc shaped and are inserted into the coil body flange. The short length over which the coil body flange and the contact mount engage presents the danger that the pole pieces or plates supported by the two contact mounts will not be in precise alignment with one another so that the armature does not rest flat over its entire length. This structure presents the additional danger that the interacting contact elements which are inserted from opposite directions will be subject to high tolerances with regard to the contact spacings. Readjustment of the contact spacings following assembly of the contact carriers is, however, not possible with this structure.
Another exemplary embodiment disclosed in German AS No. 16 39 417 employs a single contact mount which carries all contact elements and pole pieces and is inserted from one side into the coil spool. In this embodiment, despite the fact that the contact spacings may be adjusted prior to insertion, there is the disadvantage that at least on one flange side of the spool the terminals of the set of springs must be subsequently bent over the synthetic edge of the mount. In addition, the assembly of all of the components on a single contact mount is time consuming and difficult.